


five times that might've changed his mind

by zeiitnot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5 Times, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, if i ever finish writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeiitnot/pseuds/zeiitnot
Summary: An incomplete "5 Times They X" fic, with Xehaqus scenes that might have made things different if Xehanort wasn't so damn stubborn.





	five times that might've changed his mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of five, originally, but I lost motivation to write about halfway through part two. I'm publishing this part one to try to regain the motivation to continue writing. Enjoy and let me know in the comments if you want to see at least part two finished.

They’re the only two in the training field, sparring for the first time with newly forged Keyblades. Their fellow students are busy studying in the library, under the watchful eye of their Master, which left Xehanort and Eraqus to practice as long as they wanted, as hard as they wanted, so they could learn the new weight and feel of their own true Keyblades. Compared to the wooden practice imitations, it’s a whole new experience and it’s a  _ rush _ to both of them _ .  _

Xehanort leads their sword dance as they cover the entire training ground, both boys lashing out with their blades, parrying, and blocking. He’s more heavy-handed than Eraqus is and he’s got the other boy shifting backwards, taking the defense to Xehanort’s offensive move-set. There’s a smile on Eraqus’ lips even as he’s backed towards a corner and Xehanort knows his friend has some kind of trick up his sleeve. 

He’s learned by now that Eraqus always seems to have some kind of trick, a wild card to turn the tide. Their fellow students think of him as adherent to rules, upholding fair and just tactics, but Xehanort knows better. Behind that cheerful smile and dark, twinkling eyes is the mind of a trickster and Xehanort welcomes the challenge of never knowing just what exactly his friend will do to get out of the corner he’s worked Eraqus into.

One day, he thinks, he’ll know all of the other boy’s tricks.

Just not today, he notes, as Eraqus swings his new Keyblade into the air with a shout of  _ Light!  _ and unleashes Faith on Xehanort. Pillars of light knock him back away from Eraqus as he brings his arm up to protect his eyes from the brightness of the attack. He lands hard on his back, his own Keyblade slipping from his fingers and clattering to the ground, dissipating a moment later to wait for him to summon it again. 

He doesn’t get the chance before Eraqus has him pinned down with a smug smile, Keyblade at his throat. Both of them are breathless, chests heaving as the match ends with Eraqus the clear winner. Xehanort’s unwilling to break eye contact with the other boy - he may have lost the match, but he’s not giving up in becoming better with more training and he hopes that Eraqus knows this.

If Eraqus does, he’s not voicing it and Xehanort is fine with that. 

“Do you yield?” Eraqus asks between heavy breaths. 

“This time,” he answers. A smirk crosses his lips a moment later. “This doesn’t count as a loss, of course.”

“Of course.” Eraqus laughs and pulls his Keyblade away from Xehanort’s throat, letting it disappear for the time being. He moves to let Xehanort rise, offering his hand to his friend as he stands. “Ready to go back in?”

Xehanort sits upright to take Eraqus’ hand without answering and, instead of using his hold as leverage to get up, tugs Eraqus back down. As a surprised yelp escapes the other boy, Xehanort buries his free hand in dark curls to pull him in to catch Eraqus’ lips in a still breathless kiss.

It’s far from a graceful kiss, noses bumping together as Xehanort tilts his head, and it’s decidedly a little gross, all chapped lips tasting of salty sweat from the intense practice round. Xehanort’s never kissed anyone before and he doesn’t think that Eraqus has, either. He can’t tell if his heart is racing from exertion or exhilaration, but he thinks it’s the latter when Eraqus kisses back.

Already out of breath from their match, the kiss lasts only moments, over too soon and Xehanort curses that fact. He's wanted to kiss Eraqus for a long time, just never quite sure how his friend would react to it. It’s always stopped him, the question of whether Eraqus would refuse the kiss, shove him away, recoil, or otherwise reject him. He never quite decided whether it was worth a shot or not, up until that moment there on the training ground.

But if the joyous laughter escaping the other boy now is anything to judge by, Xehanort's been wasting time with his indecision. 

"It's about time, Xeha." Eraqus smiles softly at him and, taking hold of the straps crossing over Xehanort's chest, tugs him in for another kiss.

They still have to awkwardly adjust the tilt of their heads to find just the right position for the kiss, but Xehanort is smiling into the kiss now and he shifts his hold on Eraqus’ hand to tangle their fingers together. 

This was a much better kiss than their first.


End file.
